


If You Go To The Woods Today

by FandomStar



Series: The Ways You Said You Loved Me [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Jed and Octavius spend the morning lazing in a field
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Series: The Ways You Said You Loved Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	If You Go To The Woods Today

**Author's Note:**

> The title makes no sense, it's taken from Teddy Bears' Picnic because I couldn't think of anything (if you don't know that... rhyme (?) then you missed out on a childhood)  
> This is part of a series filling prompts based on the way people say "I love you"  
> 12\. when we lay together on the fresh Spring grass

“This is nice.” Octavius softly commented, stroking his fingers through Jed’s golden mane of curls.

“Sure is.” Jed agreed, grinning up at Octavius from his lap, and flicking the hat he’d placed on his boyfriend’s head.

Fondly, Octavius laughed, threading their fingers together. He took the hat off and gave it a new home on Jed’s belly, before maneuvering himself to lay on the grass beside him. Gentle, feather-light kisses were pressed to the blonde’s neck.

“I love you, Jedediah.” Octavius whispered against his collarbone.

“I know.” Jed replied, earning himself a swat to the chest, which caused him to laugh.

Octavius curled into Jed’s side and twined their legs together. Happily, Jed brought an arm around the Italian’s shoulders to hug him closer. A kiss was firmly pressed to Octavius’ head.

“Love you, too, Oct.”


End file.
